LightningClan's Tales
by Tales the Fox
Summary: A young twin-tailed fox kits ends up in the world of Warriors as a young cat. He joins LightningClan, and begins to train to become a warrior. Sageleaf seems to think that he is the one that will save everyone from the evil that is to come. Can the fox kit save the Clans, or will he fail, and the new world be turned into a dark, evil place? Please R&R and no flames!


**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: ...Hello...**

**Me: It's time for a new story! A cross-over story of Sonic, my AU though, and Warriors!**

**Thunder: When do I get to go to the world of Warriors?**

**Me: Soon. Now, let's start.**

**XXX**

LightningClan

Leader: Snowstar- white she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Bluefire ~ a georgous blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Medicine Cat: Sageleaf- a young black she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice:

Warriors: Brightfire ~ An orange tabby she-cat with white paws, chest ear tips and tail tip. Has a torn ear and green eyes.

Moonshadow- A white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Hawktalon ~ A jet black tom with a scar across his face from a hawk's talons. (his mate is Blazingfire.) (his apprentice is Moonpaw)

Cheetahpelt ~ A yellow/golden she-cat with cheetah like markings and blue eyes. (she doesn't actually wear the collar) (Her apprentice is Tigerpaw)

Blazingfire ~ An orange she-cat with a distinctive spotted pelt and icy blue eyes. (Her mate is Hawktalon) (Her apprentice is Snowpaw)

Mudbelly ~ A black and white tom. (His mate is Brightflower) (his apprentice is Mosspaw)

Mistytail ~ a tabby dark blue she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. (her apprentice is Cloverpaw)

Flamestripe ~ Ginger tabby tom with white paws, muzzle, chest underbelly, tail tip and blue eyes. (His mate is Spottedpetal)

Ivytail ~ a she-cat with a white underbelly and a white marking fanning out on her chest like a chinese fan. Has white front and back paws. Piercing green eyes.

Silverheart ~ A silver she-cat with distinctive darker tabby markings.

Hawkheart ~ a medium brown coloured tom with black stripes on his legs and tail. He has black ears and bright blue eyes.

Beetlefur- brown tabby and white tom.

Streamheart- pretty gray tabby she-cat.

Redstripe- brown tom with a browny-red stripe down his back.

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Raintail- swift light brown tom.

Apprentice: Frecklepaw

Sandwhisker- ginger she-cat.

Apprentice: Twigpaw

Badgerfang- black tom.

Sandlegs- white she-cat with ginger legs.

Apprentice: Firepaw

APPRENTICES:

Foxpaw- orange-and-white tom with green eyes.

Dawnpaw ~ A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a white chest.

Firepaw- dark ginger she-cat.

Flowerpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat.

Twigpaw- dark brown tom.

Frecklepaw- white she-cat with tiny brown spots.

Queens and Kits:

Swifttail- tabby queen with blue eyes, mother of Honeykit, a golden tabby she-kit, and Sootkit, a big black tom.

Featherstorm- pretty gray tabby queen, mother of Rainkit, a silver she-kit with leopard-type markings.

Elders:

Pouncefur- brown tom.

Dappleheart- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

DarknessClan:

Leader: Flowerstar ~ a brown/ginger she cat with a spotted pelt and ginger paws and ginger/brown/black banded tail. Distinct head markings with dark brown.

Deputy: Willowfur - a white and gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat:

Apprentice:

Warriors: Temnofang ~ a black tom with a strange raccoon-like striped tail, white underbelly, and a white "mask" covering the right side of his face.

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

Kits:

StreamClan:

LEADER: Squirrelstar ~ A grey she-cat with a squirrel-like bushy tail and green eyes. (her mate is Leaffrost) (her apprentice is Honeypaw)

DEPUTY: Hazelstripe ~ an orange she-cat with a distinctive brown spotted pelt, and amber eyes.

MEDICINE CAT:

Mixherb ~ a tortoiseshell and white tabby she-cat

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:

WARRIORS:

Stormblow ~ a brown tabby tom with lime green eyes. (His mate is Mistypebble)

Mistypebble ~ A light grey she-cat with small dark grey spots and green eyes. (Her mate is Stormblow)

Leaffrost ~ A muscular brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (his mate is Squirrelstar) (his apprentice is Mistpaw)

APPRENTICES:

Mistpaw ~ a long-haired ginger tabby tom with a lighter colored underbelly and green eyes

Honeypaw ~ A golden she-cat with a darker golden splash over one eye and one ear, continuing to half of the back of her head. (Her mentor is Squirrelstar)

QUEENS:

KITS:

ELDERS:

AirClan:

LEADER:

Swiftstar ~ A beautiful white she-cat with green eyes

DEPUTY:

Silverspirit ~ a beautiful, silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT:

Firestorm ~ A reddish-orange tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:

Leafpaw ~ A light ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and emerald eyes

WARRIORS:

Icetiger ~ a light grey she-cat with black tabby markings and white muzzle, underbelly, chest, paws and cheeks. (thought to be part tiger)

APPRENTICES:

Swiftpaw ~ A Brown and black tom

QUEENS:

Goldenbeam ~ a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (former loner)

KITS:

Silverkit ~ A dark silver she-cat with a light silver paw, tail tip and ears. Born a rouge.

Cats Outside the Clans:

Lily- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Tiger- brown tabby with amber eyes

Stargazer- old gray tom

XXX

Prologue

The cats of StarClan stood around the pool, their starry pelts glowed in the darkness.

"There are dark times ahead for the Clans," meowed a brown tom.

"Yes," added a silver tabby. "But what can we do?"

"We must tell the medicine cats of LightningClan, DarknessClan, StreamClan, and AirClan. There will be a cat that have powers that not even StarClan has seen before. Nor have the Three from long ago had. We should each go and tell our Clans."

"But what if they don't believe us?" the brown tom asked.

"That is up to them if they do or do not.

Snowsongs, you go and tell WaterClan. Forestpelt, you go to LightningClan. Featherwing, you go DarknessClan. Stareyes, you to StreamClan, and Darkspots, you go to AirClan."

The cats nodded and faded away.

XXX

"Sageleaf! Wake up!" a voice hissed.

The black she-cat yowled and sat up, ready to fight

"Who is there?"

The forest green she-cat shook her head at her. "Calm yourself. I have a message form StarClan for you.. There will be a cat.. A cat Unlike any the forest have seen before. This cat is going to help in the dark times ahead."

Sageleaf blinked up at the starry she-cat. "Dark times? What are these dark times? And, how will I know of this cat?"

"StarClan doesn't know of the dark times as of yet. And you will know. The other message for you is this: _When the gilded_ tails_ appears, it brings what nightmares fear._"

The LightnigClan medicine cat stared at the StarClan cat, wondering what it meant that was just told to her. Forestpelt began to fade away, and Sageleaf yowled after her, asking for more. But the StarClan cat was already gone.

The black she-cat blinked as her old mentor, Dappleheart, padded into the den.

"What's wrong Sageleaf?" she asked. "I heard you call out. A bad dream?"

Sageleaf shook her head. "No. StarClan sent me a message. _When the gilded tails appears, it brings what nightmares fear_. They also said that a cat unlike any before would be coming to help us in a dark time ahead.. I don't know what it means.."

Dappleheart curled her tail around her paws, looking at the young black she-cat. "The signs have been odd for me as well. As the former medicine cat, I still see visions sometimes. As of late, a dark mist clouded the forest of my dreams...it grew dense, heavy, and thick. Eyes glared at me through this mist...eyes evil and hungry, with ice in their glow. Just when I thought the eyes would consume me...THEY were taken out by a cat with orange-and-white fur, with eyes like the forest floor. I woke up to crickets after."

LightningClan's medicine cat looked up at Silverpelt, wishing that she could make sence of all this... before it was too late.

**XXX**

**Me: And that's where we'll end this chapter.**

**Thunder: Not bad.**

**Me: Thank you. Well, I think it's to to end it.. This took forever on my iPod. My computer is down. Broken, so I'm typing this on my iPod, and my hand hurts.. So, see ya later.**

**Thunder: Bye! And don' forget to read and review! Bye everyone!**


End file.
